Beauty and the Beast
by ValentineKiss2
Summary: This is more of a practice of kisame and hinata. It's short but interesting read and review and favourite


I stared at the man infront of me, I gave him a smirk as the snow surrounded him red, he was bleeding from his openly cut legs, hes unable to move, My samahada excited and ready to fight , giving him a

Last blow. His eyes were damaged from all the blood spattered on them. My tall, huge body fell over him, the slits on my cheeks flared with anger, maybe even excitement from all the blood that was spilled.

My arms werent tired or soar. I have gotten use quickly of holding the samahada, the moon wasnt out, it was snowing, my akatsuki cloak slightly ripped.

As the man cried for mercy, I roughly ripped his neck into peices smirking at the wet noise splattering, I grunt. a violent grunt. My skin was hard, muscled up, and blue.

It was true, I was a blood thirsty beast. I was nevered ashamed of killing the slightest human not caring how their own family felt. The snow fell from the sky, I looked around wrapping, taking my time, with my samahada. I raised my self with a bit of satisfaction. Grinning slightly my lips curling into a smirk as seeing my team mate, Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. He had black long raven hair his eyes would spin constantly , the mangeyko sharingan was powerful, i would know for my self. Heh. Ive been trapped in that vortex once.

Not pleasent at all.

Itachi walked up to me, he looked at the dead body, it didnt fase him either from killing people. Sometimes I think he has a blood thirsty quinch.

Itachi snorted, his eyes fell apon the village that lied ahead. He calmly announced, "I think , we.."

He paused for a moment. He does this, I dont know why, his natural calm nature, while I'm fun and cocky. Maybe even playful with my prey.

He continued on, " we should get a Inn. The hidden snow should have somthing to sleep in..."

I watched him start to walk to the village that was barely even in a glance. I followed walking behind him, I had to admit the coldness...was getting too me , which was strange. I have never been cold like this. My muscles were fired up but my chest felt emtpy and lonely, I looked away as they padded calmly to the village gates.

Why am I feeling so alone..I growled at my self, my emtpy heart was getting the better of me. Itachi acted like he didnt notice me growling. He clearly did. I shook it off though. We arrived at the tall cabin like building with people raoming around out side, cabins mostly. I came in with him. Paying for a 1 night stay. We go to the Room 5. Only 19 rooms in this building. Itachi instantly took his akatsuki robe off, laying on a mat. It always feels like he falls asleep instantly. He didnt snore or cough he just slept.

The room was warm, 3 matts lay on the floor. Small decorations of beautiful geishas. I grumbled a bit laughing to my self.

"heh, bitchs.."

I walked into the bathroom. The walls were wooden and the sink and shower was glass like...

I turned the handle turning on the hot water. Slowly getting in after taking the akatsuki cloak ,muscled shirt, and ninja gear. I got in.

The shower relaxed me, even though thinking about why am I so lonely...I have samahada...

I had itachi..

I heard my self growl in frustration, "damn it.."

The water poured over my smooth blue skin. Healing the small cuts and brusies I had from the previous fight. My body was built for fighting, a big scar came across my chest, it had turned pink. My hair a blue...my grey blue skin very smooth and soft with muscles under neath.

I got rinsed off with the small shampoo and conditer samplers they give. I turned the water off wraping the brown tall over my waste.

I slide my boxers on, then my sweat pant like pants.

I walked to the mat after looking at my self thru the mirror. A monster i was. Not regualar human , i was surprised itachi could deal with it.

I lay down my hands behind my head thinking about the time, the hoshigaki clan was forced to move out of the mist. For they had never loved...only fucked . They were very mean about the way people looked.

They use to be regular humans. But...as they year grew past...they messed up and said so thing to this cloud jouni

It sounded sappy or cheesy I would say. But it was the truth. I sighed slowly laying on my back my falling and closing my eyes. Easily resting.

When morning came we left the inn. It was sunny, with that warmish cool feel to the air. I walked with itachi thru the trees of the forest near by.

Hopping tree to tree was a task for me.

My huge body weighed over 200 ibs of pure tallness and muscle. I had to pick the perfect branchs to hop on. The snow slowly disapeared as we kept moving. A 10 miles forward we were in a small town.

Seemed it was of poor villagers, still in the hidden snow. No ninjas in sight. We stepped into there town. The houses were poorly made of wood and stone. They seemed friendly, it disgusted me. The sight of a happy family pissed me off, not that i was jealous in anyway...i could never be like that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

I watched he villagers, they were happy. It made me wicked. As we walked through the slight snow and dirt trail a young girl caught my eyes. She was pretty, her hair was long , about to her thighs. It was straight, her eyes white pearls. Is she blind? Shes short compared to him and Itachi. No intrest in messing with her, she maybe a chuunin.

What was he doing? He snapped out of it as itachi broke the silence finally. Itachi looked at me, as though he could see I needed her. He smirked slightly his lips curling,"So, we need to go back to the base. Give the leader-sama his scroll. We need to ask him how long it would take to make it thru the leaf and to the sound, and from there we will go get orichimaru."

"Hmm...and if orichimaru doesn't behave?", I didnt even have to ask that, I smirked, a evil wicked smirk. Itachi nodded smiling slight, itachi had been grouchy lately, nice to see him actually enjoying something.

The young female seemed to reconized us by our cloaks, she was slightly scared but felt her need to protect the village some how. You could see she was intimidated. We both stared back , me smirking and itachi serious face. She slowly walked up to a old lady

Her slight stuttering made me want to rip her voice apart, it seemed quiet and annoying. She seemed nervous and low self esteem.

"Oi, Itachi...is she a heiress...of that one blind eyed clan?" I looked to him his face nodded.

"Yes, she is the main branch. Which is the heir, or heiress. Shes from the Hyuuga Clan. A close clan to Uchiha." He watches her then turns to me.

"Lets go." I nodd and follow him past the village.

... ... ... ...

Once in the base , I relax my deep breathing from the journey. I sip on sake in my Ninja pants. Shirtless and no head band. I leaned on the couch , desperate to get drunk. Even though my body is very strong agaisn't alchohol , I loved the feeling, i wasn't violent, I was calm , my eyes would be half closed , my voice would be a tired voice, but i wasn't tired at all.

Soon after a bottle of sake my eye sight went blurry, my body leaned down going to sleep on the couch. It seemed this was the easiest way to get to sleep anymore.

It seemed minutes before I woke up, my body wasn't soar, my head wasn't hurting. I got up my big body lifting its weight off the couch. It was raining hard. I walked into the doorway to the hall way I went. Going down the hall way there was a thick door that conncted out side to the inside.

I opened the door, it slightly banging back to its place after opening. The rain was cold and comfortable, the smell of dampness made my slits flare.

My vaction for a year has come finally, To take a break from missions and to relax my body. I was missing the damp smell, as it full heartingly came as it rain. I stretched.

The lonelyness came back, I sighed. Going back into the house soaking wet, the water soothed my soft blue skin. I went to go get my things for the vacation, my samahada, my clothes and ninja gear. I said bye to Itachi, thinking its really going to be lonely with out him. I walked 45 miles back to my old cabin in the Mist.

... ...

I had forgotten of this place years ago, I wonder what had made me think about it. As I walked I looked around, the mist felt great, cold and humid. Perfect for my shark side.

Reaching the border inbetween the rain and mist, I walk down the path, ignoring others chakras, weari my samahada and black tight tanktop, that sowed my abs and chest through the thin tight layer, and by baggy ninja pants, reaching a cabin, hand built by Myself. I reached the staires.

Climbing up the 3 stairs I could tell someone was in here, no problem, I'll kill them.

Turning the doornob and walking in, the cabin was warmed up, candles lit, and a fire. A couch was I front of the fire. A small girl layer ontop, with plushy blankets around her.

I wondered about her, walking closer to see her prescious delicate face, he sighed. It was that blind girl. I can't kill her...she is just so...cute..

She woke up immediately, looking at me, her bloodline activated.

"Calm down Heiress. I aint here to hurt ya. Unless I have to."

Hinata looked up at me curiously her eyes calmed down, her soft voice spoke.

"W-who a-are you?"

My ears loved her voice, like a soft harp with no deep sounding strings. Just light melody.

I quickly snapped out of it, "Oh Kisame. this is my cabin I built a while ago, I forgot about it, but somthing told me to come back."

I looked at her as she blush, she was so innocent looking...

"O-oh th-this is your house k-ki-kisame-San?'

I nodded sitting down after closing the door behind me.

She continued squirming in her spot. 'I stayed here for a while. It is very nice..'

"Heh I know."

He smiled, looking at her.

"you are th-the Ak-akatsuki ?"

"Indeed I am."

Hinata noddes looking away, "I-I'll leave if y-you want.."

"No, no , no, stay, I am lonely anyways." I looks into the fire sadly. How lame am I? Stupid akatsuki can't even have the guts to kill a hyuga.

"W-what is wrong?"

"I don't know...I spent my life alone and I am regretting it."

"Oh...y-you mean R-romance right?"

"Yeah."

"I am sorry, I-it is worst when t-the guy you l-love doesn't love you back.. In my situation that is..."

"hmm..seems like this dude is gay. Has he seen you or do you like someone blind. Ur very cute and hot. Not to mention a rare heiress in the room."

I seen hinata blushing harsh hiding her face, she was happy with my rare compliments.

"A-arigatou.."

"Mhm, I'm going to my room unless you took the whole damn house" I smirked, getting up going to the hallway.

"Night."

"G-good night.."

I woke up, the sun filled through the window, a small figure lay beside me, her small body against my rather larger one, she seemed comfy and safe, her eyes were shut softly, she breathed softly agaisnt my arm, her face burried in my muscle of blue skin.

How fucking cute. Hinata! You drive me insane, yet barely even know you.

"Hinata...wake up sweetie." I rubbed my finger on her gentle cheek

She woken up, her eyes slightly opening, she moved her head closer to my chest, I smirk, my thick member grew hard. Good thing it was too big to flex itself up. I moaned a growl.

"Kisame, I-I can f-feel, t-the ha-hardness." her cheeks grew red, her eyes widened slightly

I laughed, and smiled "Dont blame me, it is your fault."

Instead of blushing hinata giggles, and hides her delicate face into my hard chest.


End file.
